elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcar
|Base ID = }} Falcar is an Altmer mage and head of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild chapter in the final years of the Third Era. Secretly, he is also a member of the Order of the Black Worm and a necromancer. Prior to the Attack on the Mages Guild by the Order, he served as an invaluable mole and later as one of Mannimarco's chief lieutenants. Background The exact time at which Falcar joined the Mages Guild is unknown, as is when he joined the Order of the Black Worm. He seemed to develop a particular interest in black soul gems, keeping several in his quarters at the Cheydinhal Guild. At some point he did extensive research on the soul gems at the Arcane University, leaving behind notes that would be used against the necromancers later on. Eventually, he achieved the Mages Guild rank of Wizard, and with it, stewardship of the Cheydinhal Guild. It is known that he was not highly thought of by the other members of the Guild, and often came into conflict with the Alteration trainer, Deetsan. As Guildmaster, Falcar was cold towards his fellow Guild members, and downright cruel to new Associates seeking his recommendation to access training at the Arcane University. One such Associate, Vidkun, was killed by an impossible test Falcar gave him during his time in Cheydinhal. Frustrated with the fact that Vidkun was not the brightest of mages, Falcar instructed him to retrieve a ring from within the well behind the guild. The ring was created by Falcar as a means of disposing of Vidkun, who was burdened upon putting the ring on, and subsequently drowned in the well. Deetsan confronted Falcar about the affair, threatening to report him to the Council of Mages. Citing his hatred of the Guild, Falcar left. The Council formally expelled Falcar and named Deetsan the new Head of the Cheydinhal Guild. Falcar himself reunited with the Order of the Black Worm, which was preparing to make its strike against the Mages Guild. As one of Mannimarco's chief lieutenants, he was tasked with the construction of a Colossal Black Soul Gem. Traveling to the Ayleid ruin and necromancer base of Silorn, he and his command began creating the soul gem that would be used to hold the soul of Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven, whose power Mannimarco would siphon into himself. It was decided that Falcar himself would carry the item to Mannimarco in Echo Cave, far to the north from Silorn. He and his necromancer guards had barely left the ruin when they were caught in an ambush. Through intelligence channels, the mages had learned of the Colossal Black Soul Gem's construction and had sent a task force of Battlemages to retrieve it. During the battle that followed, Falcar was killed. Personality and traits Falcar was a rude, abrasive, snobbish member of the Mages Guild, a trait often observed by his fellow Mages. His murder of Vidkun revealed the depths of his cruelty. He had what appeared to be fascinated with black soul gems, researching them at the University, and keeping some in his quarters. Interactions Cheydinhal Recommendation Ambush Powers and abilities Falcar was an Altmer mage, and thus a powerful spellcaster. In addition to his repertoire of Mage spells, he also employed the skills of the Necromancers in his arts. He was also very skilled with a dagger; in his duel with the Champion, he displayed this skill, moving quickly and providing a powerful challenge for the hero. He was also, unsurprisingly, adept at the creation of black soul gems, and also seemed to have some great experience with Enchanting, as shown in his creation of the Ring of Burden, though this may have been a one-time project as a means of killing Vidkun. Dialogue "Did you want something? You're not here to join the Mages Guild, are you?" :Cheydinhal "I am the chapter head of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild. It is quite an honor... but they had no choice, since I'm the only semi-competent one here." ;Cheydinhal Recommendation "What is it, Associate? Don't tell me you're here for a recommendation." :Arcane University "Without recommendations from the local guildhalls, you'll never see the inside of it. I dare say that's one of the few things Traven has done right. By all means, travel to the Imperial City and get stopped at the gates. You should get used to that sort of rejection." :Mages Guild "The guild is still powerful in Cyrodiil, but poor decisions in recent past have weakened it. Perhaps killed it. We shall see." :Recommendation "Don't waste my time if you're not ready for this. Are you prepared to do what is necessary to gain a recommendation from me?" ::Yes, I'm ready. "Hrmph. Very well. We shall see how prepared you actually are. There was a particular ring of Burden I was testing some time ago. Another stupid Associate somehow got his hands on it, and managed to misplace it. If I didn't know better, I'd say he purposely tossed it down the well behind the guild hall. Why he would do such a thing is beyond me. You will retrieve this ring for me. Should you manage to do so, I shall consider sending a recommendation to the University. The well is locked, so you'll need the key. Deetsan should have a copy of it. Now get moving." :::Recommendation "I believe I explained your task very clearly. FInd the ring, which is somewhere down in the well behind the guild hall. Bring it to me. Do you understand, or do I need to use even smaller words?" :::Ring of Burden "It's not a normal ring, you see, You may find it slightly difficult to carry. Don't say I didn't warn you." ::No, not yet. "Just as I suspected. If you ever believe yourself to be ready, perhaps we'll have reaspn to speak." :::Recommendation "What? You think you're ready now?" If approached again: "I find it surprising that you're speaking to me again without having completed your task." ;Ambush "What's this? Is this the best your pathetic guild could do? If so, our work will be easier than I suspected. And to think, Traven has sent you to defeat us? I should've killed you outright when I had the chance. Well, life is all about second chances, isn't it? I won't waste this one." Trivia *Falcar is one of the first enemies encountered in the Mages Guild questline, and later one of the major villains of that questline, acting as a sort of second-in-command to Mannimarco. *During the quest "Ambush," Falcar will run and attempt to leave the battle on Silorn's surface while his Necromancers engage the Hero and the Battlemages. It is possible to kill Falcar before he reaches Silorn's door if the Hero moves fast enough. However, since he is fleeing and not in combat, the kill will count as a murder, and will attract the Dark Brotherhood if it's the Hero's first murder. Appearances * de:Falcar ru:Фалкар Category:Oblivion: Necromancers Category:Oblivion: Order of the Black Worm Members Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers